


Studere debemus

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, Kisses, Kissing, Latin proverbs, Learning Latin, M/M, Proverbs, Studying, Virgin Castiel, learning, studying together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they say, repetition is the mother of study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studere debemus

"Dean, I need to confess something." Castiel seemed to be unable to concentrate on his tasks today.  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean sighed, thinking with a kind of longing about another failed Latin quiz.

Castiel was supposed to learn his half of the proverbs and Dean was to learn the other so that together they would have all the necessary knowledge to finally nail the test and get their well-deserved good grades. That plan obviously was based on an assumption that Castiel could focus on his work or at least wouldn't interrupt Dean every five seconds either by talking or simply by shifting around and making the whole bed creak and rock. Dean was tempted to stand up, leave Castiel's side and sit by the desk but he was way too comfortable half-sitting half-lying covered in his notebooks and memos. Fucking laziness and fucking Castiel.

"Meg asked me out." finally! Castiel choked out what obviously was bothering him this whole time and Dean could understand all the fidgeting and nervousness.

It obviously didn't mean he liked the news.

"And?" Dean raised his brows, looking at Cas.  
"I couldn't say no." Cas sounded defensive and hugged a pillow close to his chest. "I mean, I like her, she's cool."  
"Alright." Dean shrugged, starting to feel a lump of uneasiness form in his gut; he liked Meg too, she was a snarky little shit, his kind of person but well... now suddenly she disappeared from the mental list of guests invited to his next party. "That's the only problem?"  
"No." Castiel lowered his gaze and... yeah, Dean wasn't seeing things, he blushed hard. "I've just never been to an actual date and... I've never kissed anyone. I don't know how to kiss, Dean." he raised his head back up, looking at Dean with slight panic.

Dean would chuckle, if only the idea of Cas actually planning on kissing Meg, didn't make this monster of jelousy raise and roar in his chest. When did he start to be so possessive over Castiel? Over a guy who was his best friend? Was it when he first looked into those big eyes of 'the new kid' and decided to take care of him? Was it when Cas started making friends of his own and hanging out with them instead of Dean? He couldn't really tell. He was just sure he didn't like the idea of sharing Cas with anyone else and now Meg was trying to steal him for herself. Unacceptable.

"Okay." Dean put down his notebook, sighing with an exaggerated bitch face. "Come here."  
"What? Why?" Castiel frowned and damn, he was absolutely cute with that confusion on his face.  
"Do you want to learn how to kiss or not?" wow, Dean was quite impressed with his own ability to act out bored impatience, while his heart was dancing cha-cha in his chest.  
"Oh." Castiel made big eyes and without any further delay dropped his pillow and Latin books to crawl closer to Dean, crowding his space.

An awful blush coloured Dean's face as he looked into Castiel's eyes from almost a non-existent distance. There was no way back now; he would die, if Castiel decided to back away.

"Show me what you can." Dean demanded, his voice unnaturaly raspy.

Castiel parted his lips, breathing heavily and Dean gulped loudly because damn, suddenly his room was too hot and too small. Cas casted a quick glance at Dean's mouth and then looked back into his eyes. His pupils dilated as he hesitantly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Dean's.

It wasn't perfect, Cas was too shy, a little too deperate not do something wrong but Dean couldn't care less because his heart melted into a puddle of goo as he realised how sneaky a bastard Cas was. No way this was about practising before Meg, there was just too much actual want in Castiel's whole posture, his eyelids squeezed shut, and cheeks flushed, the way he involuntarily reached to grip Dean's shirt and pull him closer.  
Dean smiled against his lips, raising his hand to cup Castiel's face. The soft skin was burning underneath his fingertips and he felt an overwhelming urge to pull Cas onto his lap and show him what exactly kissing could look like. And yet he couldn't risk destroying this, moving too fast, so he allowed Cas to back away a little after a while.

"How was this?" the question was breathy, fitting Castiel's disheveled state.  
"Well..." Dean licked his lip absently and smirked, suddenly immensely happy, stroking Castiel's cheek with his thumb. "It wasn't that bad, you know, but I think there is still a lot you need to learn. And I guess you also know what professor Harvelle's advice would be now, hmmm?" he grinned, feeling a thrill of anticipation as he observed an impish spark appear in Castiel's eyes.  
"Repetitio est mater studiorum." Castiel smiled smugly, leaning into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this proverb is the favourite one of my Latin professor ;)  
> The title means "We should learn" but funnily enough, google translates it into "zealous" which fits all too well :p  
> Kudos and comments are my fuel, thank you for all your love <3


End file.
